Submission Is A Virtue
by Dani51587
Summary: Re-post. Originally a one-shot but will add more. Ever imagine if Ana and Christian had gone the Sub/Dom route in their relationship? Short musing from Ana POV, slight AU/OOC. Just for fun. New to this, not good at summaries. I'm a reader not a writer but someone on here told me to give it a shot Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ouch. I shift to try to relieve some of the mounting pressure in my legs. It feels like I've been kneeling for hours, though I'm quite certain it's only been 10 minutes, maybe 15. My feet are starting to tingle with the loss of feeling and a dull ache is slowing forming in my neck from keeping my head down.

Where the hell is he? What could he possibly be doing…..Oh, of course. This must be part of his game. Make me sweat it out. Try to unnerve me, test my patience…my obedience. See how long it will take until I become frustrated, tired. See if I'll still eagerly bend to his will when he finally makes his appearance. _Bastard!_

A few more minutes pass by and nothing. I am still here, in the dark, on my knees….waiting. Geez you would think a naked woman waiting in his room ready to be commanded would fuel a man's urgency. But oh no. Not him. He has endless self-control. Knowing I am in here, legs going numb, anxiety slowing building, patience running thin, this is only turning him on. _Smug bastard!_

Why did I agree to this? Oh yea! _The sex_! The sex that is undoubtedly, unquestionably the best to be had….ever. I smile to myself knowing what will be coming, if he ever makes it in here.

I shift again trying to get the blood moving through my legs. I contemplate standing and stretching but I decide against it. With my incredible luck he would open the door the exact moment I placed one foot flat on the floor. My ass would surely pay for that disobedience.

I have to applaud him on his patience, his control. I would have worked me over three fold my now. Is he really this cruel? I try to think back to some of our conversations. He droned on and on about pain, pleasure, stimulation, sensation. I was far too lost in his eyes. Far too distracted by his beautiful mouth, fantasizing about those lips all over me, to have comprehended all the information he was setting forth.

Maybe the waiting was part of that crap he had mentioned. I vaguely recall him talking about something to the extent of building the anticipation. Yes, that's what this is. He's trying to heighten all of this by forcing me to wait and wonder. Well, it's surely working.

I'm leaning forward, my hands on the ground, my ass off my heels searching for some relief when I hear the door creak. _Crap!_ I quickly move back into proper position, silently praying he didn't notice my disobedience. _Way to go girl, fail on the first night of the contract!_ I can't see him or hear him but I feel him. His presence invades and overpowers the room and I find myself trying to steady by breathing.

His feet come into view as he is now firmly standing in front of me. I feel his strong hands grasp either side of my face and pull my head up so my gaze falls upon his. His expression is nearly unreadable but there is a dark twinkle in his eyes. I gulp and release the breath that I had been holding. He smirks at me and I know he saw me out of position.

_ Shit!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here is the second part. Like i said in my summary I am not a writer. This does not come easy to me. I will appreciate all reviews, ideas, suggestions etc. I intend this to be a for fun lemony story.

He slowly pulls me to my feet, his eyes never leaving mine. I can feel my anxiety start to build and I look away suddenly overcome with shyness.

"Look at me Miss Steele. I don't believe I granted you permission to look away now did I?" He says with a firm yet seductive tone.

"No." I barely whisper as i force myself to look at him again.

"No what?" He snaps.

"Uh...no sir." I stutter out.

"Oh Anastasia." He says, shaking his head. "We've been in here less than 5 minutes and you've already faltered twice. I was hoping to start off the night with a little fun but I see that a lesson in discipline may be in order." He smirks at me with that devilish look in his eye.

I gulp. _Shit!_

"Are yo...are you going to punish me?" I stammer out. _God get it together Steele. You've let this man do all kinds of things to you and you're getting nervous now?_

"What kind of Dom would I be if I didn't?" A sly smile creeps across his face. _Oh my how I love his smile, even when it's making an appearance at my expense._

"Uh...I..." _How the hell do I answer that?_

"I wasn't looking for an answer Miss Steele." _Of course you weren't you arse._

He releases my face and makes his way over to his wall of torture. I gulp and roll my eyes. I am so screwed!


End file.
